An assassin's tale
by Wolfmist1728
Summary: Pheonix the best assassin in equestria, is hired by the zebras and the gryphons to get rid of a few diplomats in equestria. Little does he know a simple mission will turn into a lot more. Ok I'm back updating since its summer I thought of a few good ideas for two stories this is one the other one coming out after this. I hope you enjoy? More info inside.
1. Chapter 1

' _Ok I got this idea and I am dedicated to not trashing this story. I will except 5 oc requests for the story as fellow assassins with my oc. I have no date on closing submissions but only one oc per viewer please._

My name is Pheonix you might have heard of me around well everywhere. I am a very wanted criminal all over equestria and basically every where else. I hide in plain sight always changing my appearance so no pony knows what I actually look like and I have well powers from my bloodline which the trait will die when I do. Enough rambling I am on a mission for my temporary 'employers' as I call them.

Right now trying to sneak into a town some equestrian council members are visiting is not that easy especially when they have literal elite security of which is equestrian spec ops consisting of the wonderbolts. What makes it more fun is I am supposed to sneak by the guards or take them out silently. Now let's transition into the actual story. Writer cue scene one.

I jump across a roof and scale the next building. I hear in the distance a speech being put on and the final cheers, good now let's go finish the high priority target. As I reach the I see the guarded target being taken to a temporary house since well I'll explain later. Move silently across the roof and use my invisibility. I jump and land on a lower roof next to the target building then jump across my hooves making little to no noise.

This is going good so far. I hear the conversation going on between the head of council and a mare I haven't seen or heard before. I hear the click of the door and the guard trot away. Moving silently I climb down and cloak as I climb into the room. He didn't see me good I draw my knife in one hoof quickly grab the stallion cover his mouth and slit his throat with the knife. He stops breathing as I let go of him, close his eyes, and say a silent prayer. I leave unseen unheard but as I climb onto the next building I hear a cry of alarm as a guard finds the body.

I know a bit rushed but a five a.m. This is the best I could write. Please give feed back and send in ocs before all spots are taken.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up in a tree and I don't remember why I was in the tree I got the first place. I examine my surroundings as being the outer edge of the Everfree forest. I jump off the tree and use another one of my powers to change my appearance. I make my coat white and my mane a very light blue also changing my cutie mark to a picture of a winter day. I make up my fake name as frost since it's a temporary I don't attempt to make a more convincing name. I check my bags which one I pack my assassasin attire in and my gear carefully in another. I make sure I made myself a Pegasus, which I did then start flying toward my hideout.

Time skip because I don't really care to writer absolutely pointless part which changes nothing.

I land infront of my small house. I have it based on the ground branching into a smaller section of tunnels that lead into a much larger underground complex or my assassin hideout. I changed back to my original form and then went to make something to eat. After that I took a quick minute to reorganize my things for when my next mission would come along. While waiting for nightfall I cleaned my weaponry maid custom, arrows , bombs, and even throwing knives. While sharpening my knives I thought of my past and the enemies I made in my earlier years. I realized I lost track of time then quickly snapped out of day dreaming, grabbed my stuff, and geared up. I smiled and left my house to start my mission.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out I have a decent amount of of requests and sorry to some but I might not pick your of to be one of the four featured in the story and yeah co limit is now at four might go to three if I don't exactly want to try to dialogue others ocs. In other news I'm rambling so here's the next chapter.**

I had a new target in Cloudsdale. But yet a little heavier security then the other Diplomats. This time we'll yet the entire elite guard platoon was going to be a problem. But then again if I'm lucky I can complete the only kill I never completed and hopefully off the leader to send a message. I had been roaming the streets of Cloudsdale to find where the ceremony for a new hotel opening with the diplomat announcing this. As soon as I got near I noticed a dark alley. I saw four three guards approaching so I quicklyducked in the alley. As they past by I recognized that they where the three ponies that where the cause of my former partners death. I growled to my self, but decided not to attack them. I heard the ceremony end, so I switched into my assassin gear. Time for phase two.

I checked my weapons quickly and then followed through alley ways after the diplomat and his guards. After awhile they stopped at they mayors office. I knew there was no chance in getting in and out through the front door. I noticed an alleyway with an air vent leading into the building. I ducked inside the alley and carefully opened the air vent. After making it into the air vent alive karma decided to say the ultimate fuck you and break the air vent over the guard break room that had 4 guards there. I landed on top of the break room table and looked up at eight hostile looking guards. "Pardon me forgot to knock." I said before grabbing the nearest guard slamming him into the table then kicking him into the next two guards. One had the idea of rushing me. Using it to my advantage I dropped to the floor kicked his legs out from under him and letting gravity take the reins.

After saying screw the air vent I used my stealth training to my advantage and quickly and quietly made it to the diplomats office. Once inside I poisoned his drink after changing my appearance to the standard guard and telling him of a problem I made up. I swear karma hates me as he then returned as I was poisoning his drink. "Assassin!" He called out. I drew a throwing knife and threw it straight into his neck as the guards barged through the door. "Your surrounded give up and you will not be harmed." A guard commanded to which I replied with running and jumping out the window behind me, but not before I feel an arrow hit me in the shoulder. What the hell is your deal with me today karma? I end up running into the edge of Cloudsdale. I turn around and face to many guards for me to face alone. My options here jump off a floating cloud city into possible death or face the rest of my life in prison or the most likely execution. Well I'd rather die free then some executioner. I dive off of the city and close my eyes hoping I can atleast open to safe me from dying.

 **So my first long chapter to make up for the time I missed. And also if anyone an guess the movie reference pardon me forgot to knock is from the the first three to answer correctly while get there names featured in the next chapter or at least the character who says the line. Also reviews good and bad are welcome and encouraged. Thank you all for the support to a new writer and a small story I mean it I never thought that many people would actually find my story interesting. Rambling again but I mean it and I'll see you all later.**


End file.
